Los dos éramos jóvenes
by Andya Swift
Summary: "Tawni se dejó llevar por unos sentimientos escondidos que estaban saliendo a la luz poco a poco, y se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que ella manejaba la situación mejor que Chad"
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí dejo mi último fic por el momento de Sonny with a Chance. Al fin me animé a escribir otra vez! Esque estuve un poco falta de inspiración. Este es algo diferente, con una pareja que no es la habitual, pero espero que os guste igual. Me pasaré a dejar un capítulo nuevo cada dos o tres días. No se olviden de comentar si les gusta, vale? ;)**

* * *

Siempre es bonito llevar una relación en secreto. Al menos por un tiempo. Eso les pasó a ellos: un chico y una chica, dos futuros grandes actores cuyo destino les unió con 15 años. Sus nombres eran Chad Dylan Cooper y Tawni Hart. Trabajaban para la misma cadena de televisión, aunque en series completamente diferentes, y eso contribuía a que su relación se llevara más en secreto.

Todo comenzó el primer día de los castings para una nueva serie dramática llamada Mackenzie Falls. Durante la espera antes de la audición, Tawni empezó a hablar con una chica pelirroja llamada Amanda y al llegar su turno, las dos hicieron lo que les pidió el director de la serie. Pasadas varias pruebas le dieron un papel secundario a Amanda y una recomendación a Tawni: que se dedicara a la comedia, porque, aunque era buena actriz, su talento se aprovecharía más haciendo reír a la gente. Más tarde, y fuera de la sala de audiciones, el productor Marshall Pike le ofreció trabajar en una comedia de sketches, a lo que ella aceptó encantada. Por su parte, Chad consiguió el papel protagonista de la serie, dejándolos a todos boquiabiertos.

Meses después, Mackenzie Falls se había convertido en la serie favorita de América, Chad Dylan Cooper en una estrella a nivel nacional, y Tawni y sus compañeros de So Random!, aunque no tenían tanto éxito, se habían ganado el corazón de millones de espectadores, incluyendo a una chica de Wisconsin llamada Sunny Munroe, pero a esa historia llegaremos más tarde.

Chad y Tawni se conocieron poco después de estrenarse sus respectivas series, y pronto surgió la rivalidad, aunque también una irrefrenable atracción

A la hora de la comida, normalmente se sentaban en la misma mesa los actores de la misma serie, pero hubo un día en que Amanda, que seguía siendo amiga de Tawni, llegó a la cafetería muy alterada, y le pidió que se sentaran las dos juntas, porque tenía que hablar con ella.

- Van a quitar a Anna de la serie, ¡no voy a tener oportunidad de conquistar a Chad!

Amanda estaba loca por Chad desde que lo conoció el primer día de rodaje de Mackenzie Falls, y en su presencia actuaba como todas las chicas de alrededor, excepto Tawni. Ella lo encontraba bastante guapo, pero no perdía la cabeza por él. Como no lo conocía, no podía decir que fuera el amor de su vida al igual que hacía su amiga.

- Espera – dijo Tawni al echarle un vistazo al guión- ¿Van a echarte?

- No exactamente. Cuando acepté el papel, me dijeron que era un personaje secundario y temporal, que más temprano que tarde tendría que irme. Mañana va a ser mi último día de rodaje. ¿Vendrás a verme al estudio? Luego podemos ir a comprar un helado.

Tawni aceptó, siempre había querido ver el rodaje de una serie dramática. Al día siguiente, cuando llegó al estudio 2, vio que estaban terminando de grabar una escena en la que Chad besaba a Kate, otra de las actrices, y Tawni se sintió algo extraña, como si ella deseara estar en su lugar. Nunca había sentido eso, al menos tratándose de Chad, pero supuso que era por pasar tanto tiempo con Amanda. La pelirroja se reunió con ella y le dijo que la esperara cinco minutos, que se iba a cambiar de ropa.

Mientras Amanda no estaba, Chad se acercó a Tawni por detrás y le preguntó si envidiaba a Kate.

¿Por qué tendría que envidiarla? ¿Porque te ha besado? – ella levantó las cejas irónicamente - No todo gira en torno a ti, súper estrella, hay muchas chicas en el mundo que no se mueren por tus huesos.

- Y supongo que tú eres una de ellas – dijo Chad mientras le ponía una mano en la espalda y la acercaba hacia él.

- Lo soy – respondió Tawni, apartándose, pero Chad no se rindió. Acercó sus labios al oído la chica y le susurró:

- ¿Y no puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso?

A Chad sí le gustaba Tawni. Era una chica diferente a las que rondaban por allí, madura, segura de sí misma y por lo que le habían dicho, tenía talento, pero eso él no podía saberlo, ya que no veía So Random!

Estaban muy cerca. Los ojos de Chad eran más claros que los de Tawni, tenían un color muy normal, pero no por ellos dejaban de ser bonitos. A ella le encantaban los ojos claros, y por eso estuvo a punto de protestar cuando él los cerró. Solo a punto, porque medio segundo después notó como los labios de Chad estaban pegados a los suyos y empezaban a besarla. Casi no tuvo tiempo de disfrutarlo, porque tan de repente como empezó, terminó.

- ¿Por qué has hecho esto? –Preguntó ella en parte indignada y en parte ansiosa de más.

- Venga, no ha sido tan malo…un poco corto, pero podemos mejorarlo.

Ella iba a replicarle, pero él la silenció poniéndole un dedos sobre los labios y le dijo en voz bajita.

- Esta noche me lo cuentas. A las 9 P.m. en la sala de ensayo de So Random!

Un momento después Amanda salió del camerino y tras despedirse de Chad, cogió a Tawni del brazo y se la llevó a pasear por los alrededores del estudio.

Amanda hablaba sobre lo que había vivido durante su breve estancia en la serie, la gente que había conocido, y sobretodo habló de Chad y de la pena que le daba que su personaje no hubiera salido con Mackenzie, porque así ella también habría disfrutado y no solo Kate. Como Tawni ya había oído todo eso antes, pudo quedarse callada para pensar. Pensó en ese fugaz beso, y en la cita de por la noche. No acudiría. No iba a ser como todas esas chicas a las que Chad dejaba justo después de una semana de relación comentada por todas las revistas adolescentes.

Cuando volvieron al estudio, las chicas se despidieron y quedaron en comer juntas algún día no muy lejano.

El resto de la tarde pasó volando para Tawni, y cuando se quiso da cuenta, quedaban diez minutos para la "cita" con Chad. Todavía no sabía que hacer.

Chad también estaba nervioso mientras esperaba, pero al escuchar pasos suspiró, tenía que ser ella, ya que no había nadie más por allí. Un momento después Tawni estaba junto a él con cara de no saber qué estaba haciendo allí, así que Chad tomo las riendas.

- Creía que no venias- Dijo.

- Hasta hace dos minutos yo tampoco. ¿Qué quieres, Chad?

Él no habló. Simplemente se inclinó sobre ella y la besó suavemente. La chica sabía a coco, debido al lip gloss, y le gustó la poca timidez que demostraba. Tawni se dejó llevar por unos sentimientos escondidos que estaban saliendo a la luz poco a poco, y se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que ella manejaba la situación mejor que Chad.

- No sé porqué hacemos esto – susurró ella -, pero me gusta.

Después de un rato se dieron por satisfechos de la pasión que los embargaba, y fue Chad el que empezó a hablar.

- Esto no cambia nada. Para el resto del mundo seguimos siendo rivales, pero me gustaría volver a verte.

Tawni lo pensó. Lo que menos le gustaba de Chad era que anunciaba sus relaciones a la prensa y cuando se enteraba todo el país, dejaba a la chica y la olvidaba muy pronto. Si esa relación iba a ser secreta, podrían probar, y así se lo dijo.

- Pero solo si nos vemos todos los días. – Matizó.

Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de cuánto le gustaba Chad, y a cada segundo que pasaba, sentía más ganas de estar con él.

- Todos los días. Tu camerino y el mío están a 500 metros, y siempre nos quedará la cafetería.

Tawni sonrió como solo ella sabia hacerlo, y dijo la que se convertiría con el tiempo en su frase favorita:

- Mañana ¿misma hora, mismo lugar?


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, espero que os gustara el primer capítulo, aquí dejo el siguente, no olvideis de comentar! :)**

* * *

Tawni vivía en un pequeño apartamento cerca del estudio con su hermana Cloe, cinco años mayor que ella, y Tammi, su madre. Tammi siempre se quedaba durmiendo hasta tarde, y normalmente era Cloe la que preparaba el desayuno y levantaba a Tawni antes de irse a trabajar como realizadora en un programa de la misma cadena. Esa mañana se levantó tarareando una canción y preparó el desayuno. Eso extrañó a Cloe, así que le preguntó porqué lo hacía.

- Está bien, ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- No te hagas la tonta. Todas las mañanas tengo que sacarte de la cama a rastras, y hoy estas… contenta. Ayer te pasó algo en el estudio y no me lo quieres contar.

- No paso nada raro, ¿vale? – Necesitaba sacar a la luz sus mejores dotes de actriz para que su hermana no lo notara-. Ensayamos un nuevo sketch muy bueno y le veo futuro, eso es todo.

Esa mentira podría servir para salir del paso hasta que se le ocurriera algo mejor. Todo lo que hacia falta era no distraerse durante los ensayos y rodajes de los programas pensando en que pronto vería a Chad.

Este, por su parte, llegó pronto al estudio, ya que estaba deseando encontrarse con la rubia que había revoloteado por sus sueños la pasada noche. Pero no sería hasta la hora del almuerzo cuando se encontrarían, por lo que tenía que concentrarse en Mackenzie Falls. Parecía fácil, pero por alguna razón, cada vez que pensaba en el beso de la noche anterior le daba un vuelco el corazón y le costó bastante trabajo rodar una escena simple. Al rato el director le dijo que se relajara un poco.

- Vete a dar una vuelta, almuerza y luego quiero verte aquí como lo que eres: la gran estrella de la televisión Chad Dylan Cooper.

Chad le hizo caso. Como dejándose caer fue al estudio 3, la parte de So Random!, y como iba pensando en sus cosas, no se dio cuenta de que Mandy estaba en medio del pasillo.

- Oh, ¡Dios mío, eres tú! ¡Chad Dylan Cooper! – y corrió a abrazarlo, como siempre que lo veía. Mandy era una histérica, la única actriz del programa que no le parecía divertida. A veces pensaba que deberían sustituirla.

- Mandy, ya lo hemos hablado. Me encanta que me adores, de hecho ¿quién no lo hace? Pero no lo pagues con mi traje, es caro y no necesita tus babas encima.

En ese momento se oyeron unos tacones y una dulce voz que decía:

- ¡Mandy! Marshall te esta buscando, quiere que vuelvas a la sala de vestuario.

Esta se alejo sonriendo tontamente, y cuando la perdió de vista, Tawni se acercó a Chad y le susurró "He oído que no puedes dejar de pensar en mí". Él la miró sin saber que responder, así que le colocó una mano en la mejilla, la atrajo hacia si, y le besó de nuevo. Ella se contuvo y dijo:

- Chad, sabes que en el pasillo no podemos, esto está lleno de gente que entra y sale de las habitaciones.

El la miro suplicante y ella le dio un rápido beso y se alejó. Al llegar a la sala de vestuario se encontró otra vez con Mandy, que andaba algo distraída.

- Tawni… aquí no esta Marshall…

- ¿Ah, no? Debí de equivocarme. Por cierto, no vuelvas a acercarte a Chad.

- ¿Por que? ¿Acaso piensas que no estoy a su nivel y tú sí?

- Yo no he dicho nada de eso. Solo escúchame por tu bien.

Lo que no quería Tawni era que Mandy "asustara" a Chad con su gritos y el no apareciera mas por alli.

Hasta la hora acordada no volvieron a verse, y se quedaron los dos mirándose sin saber que hacer ni que decir. Eran muy parecidos: pelo rubio, ojos azules, la misma edad y el mismo talento para la interpretación, sin embargo ambos veían de forma distinta el futuro de su relación: mientras que Tawni era muy romántica y pensaba en escapadas secretas y miradas furtivas, Chad lo veía como algo que había que disfrutar en el momento, sin pensar en el futuro. Por eso se sintió un poco incómodo cuando Tawni lo abrazó muy fuerte y le dijo que había estado todo el día pensando en él, aunque no pudo reprochárselo, ya que él esa misma mañana había pasado por el set de So Random! para encontrársela "casualmente".

Se cogieron de la mano, se tumbaron en la alfombra mirándose a los ojos y estuvieron hablando. Hablaron sobre la infancia de cada uno, de los trabajos que habían hecho, de sus padres, de sus amigos. Hablaron durante casi dos horas, y descubrieron que tenían mucho en común.

- Chad, ¿cómo vamos a hacerlo?- preguntó Tawni sentándose al cabo de un rato de silencio y abrazándose las piernas.- ¿Porqué no quieres que se entere nadie?

- No lo sé. Supongo que como nadie nos ha visto nunca hablando ni hemos tonteado, sería muy raro que ahora de repente estuviéramos saliendo. Además, aunque trabajemos en la misma cadena es buena publicidad que dos serie sean rivales.

En ese momento Tawni se acercó gateando a Chad dijo con voz sensual:

- Entonces ¿nos escondemos solo por la publicidad? ¿No será porque te da un poco de morbo?

Ella comprobó satisfecha como Chad se ponía nervioso mientras ella le hablaba y le rozaba la mejilla con sus labios.

- No… es decir… - suspiró y se apartó de ella un poco-. Tawni, así no quiero empezar, se supone que el irresistible soy yo, no puedo dejar que me sometas a tu voluntad co una mirada…

- ¿La estrella de Hollywood tiene miedo de sentirse inferior a una chica?

Él se incorporó. No aparto los ojos de Tawni y enmudeció al ver la forma en que ella se mordía el labio y se retorcía el pelo con los dedos mientras ponía su mirada más juguetona.

- Haz conmigo lo que quieras – Dijo al final, dándose por vencido mientras se volvía a tumbar esperando impacientemente que Tawni se acercara lo bastante a él para besarla como nunca antes había besado a nadie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer capítulo. Quiero dar las gracias a las personas que me dejaron sus reviews y a las que la leyeron. Espero que les siga gustando :)**

* * *

Además del trabajo y su relación, Chad y Tawni tenían otras cosas en la cabeza. Seguían actuando para que nadie sospechara que estaban juntos, aunque eso significara que de vez en cuando había que hacerle algo de daño al otro. Esto se daba sobre todo por parte de Chad.

Como las series se estrenaron en televisión prácticamente a la vez, las nominaron a ambas a unos premios como la mejor serie novel, y la ganadora fue Mackenzie Falls. Para el discurso de agradecimiento, Chad, además de acordarse de todas y cada una de las personas que hacían la serie (solo por salir unos segundos más en televisión), dijo que So Random! no se merecía ningún premio, lo que le ocasionó una pelea de dos días con Tawni, ya que ella le echó en cara que no deberían haber dicho eso. Ella se alegraba del resultado, al fin y al cabo, quería a Chad, pero él no tenía derecho a hablar mal sobre otros programas. Como consecuencia de esto, ideó junto a Nico y Grady un plan para vengarse: les robarían la plaza de aparcamiento del estudio de la que tanto se jactaban.

Los chicos se mostraron encantados, y mientras Grady mantenía encerrados a los Mackenzie Falls, Nico y Tawni cambiaron su coche de sitio. Al volver a la sala de atrezzo, vieron que Zora se había vengado por su parte: el trofeo con forma de mujer alada descansaba en la mesa delante de la tele, para que lo vieran los demás.

¿Cómo lo has hecho? – Preguntó Nico.

- Cuando los Mackenzie Falls se dieron cuenta de que habíais puesto nuestro coche en su sitio dejaron el trofeo desprotegido y aproveché para colarme en la sala y quitárselo.

- Zora, tienes una mente retorcida… ¡Me encanta! – Exclamó Grady – Esperad, se me está ocurriendo algo… ¿Porqué no ponemos el trofeo en el baño y el papel higiénico sobre él?

Los demás aplaudieron su idea, y rápidamente lo hicieron.

Al principio nadie relacionaba que las dos "travesuras" las hubieran hecho los Randoms, aunque Chad tenía sus sospechas debido a lo que le había dicho Tawni. Sin embargo no sacó el tema cuando la vio, ya era bastante humillante para ella que su serie no tuviera tanta audiencia como la de él.

(…)

Poco después, Tawni vio a Chad enseñándole el estudio a un guapo desconocido, y se acercó a ellos.

- ¡Hola Chad! ¿Quién es tu amigo?

Este se adelantó, y besando la mano de Tawni dijo:

- Soy James Conroy, un gran fan tuyo. Encantado de conocerte, Tawni.

- Guau. Guapo y con buen gusto. Podría hacerme amiga tuya fácilmente.

- Puedes si quieres – Dijo James con voz sensual -. Esta tarde a eso de las 6. Te recojo en tu camerino.

Tawni pensó rápidamente en la situación: por aquel entonces Chad estaba saliendo "oficialmente" con una cantante dos años mayor que él, y aunque ella sabía que ese romance no duraría más de un mes, o quizás precisamente por eso, le dijo a James que no, que tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

- No te rindas tan fácilmente – dijo Chad -. Tawni es dura de pelar.

- Yo nunca me rindo – Dijo James.

Tawni miró a su "novio" incrédula y pensó que si James insistía, no dudaría en salir con él.

Por suerte no tardó mucho. A las 6 p.m., cuando estaba lista para irse alguien llamó a la puerta del camerino y fue ella la que abrió.

- Justo a tiempo – dijo James apoyándose en el marco de la puerta - ¿Estás lista para venir conmigo a patinar y a cenar?

- ¿A patinar? ¡Me encanta patinar! Dame un minuto que llame a mi hermana y nos vamos.

Tawni llamó a Cloe, pero también le envió un sms a Chad para decirle que había salido con James y que no la esperara en la sala de ensayo, además, desde que el estaba saliendo con "la otra" la había dejado esperando un par de veces.

Así que James la llevo a patinar a una pista nueva que habían abierto en Los Ángeles. La mayor suerte de vivir allí era que la gente estaba acostumbrada a ver famosos por la calle, y casi nunca se echaban encima ni se peleaban por conseguir un autógrafo, y esta vez fue igual por lo que Tawni pudo lucirse haciendo piruetas delante de James y de todos los que quisieran mirarla.

Después de un rato que se les hizo corto a ambos, fueron a cenar a una pizzería italiana y al despedirse en la puerta del edificio donde vivía Tawni, se besaron. "Este chico si que va rápido" pensó ella. La verdad es que no le importó mucho, para una aventura que tenia que podía enterarse la prensa, pensó que debía disfrutarla.

Pasaron las semanas y James cada vez se mostraba más encantador: le enviaba flores y salían prácticamente todos los días para disgusto de Chad, que intentó separarlos contándole a James defectos de Tawni y viceversa.

- Ya vale, Chad – Le dijo ella un día, harta de sus acusaciones-. Ya sabes que yo estoy contigo, y nada va a cambiar eso. Déjame que me divierta un poco.

- Pero ya llevas mucho tiempo divirtiéndote – respondió con una mirada irónica- Yo corté con Alyson hace dos semanas. Te toca- dijo, poniéndose a la defensiva y dándole la espalda.

- ¿Estas celoso? No me lo puedo creer… ¡Chad Dylan Cooper está celoso de otro chico!

Tawni estaba sonriendo y se acercó despacito a Chad para darle un beso en el cuello.

- No te preocupes cariño. Él no puede compararse contigo.

Precisamente al día siguiente se acabaría el sufrimiento de Chad.

Tawni y James habían quedado para ver una película, y cuando ella estaba llegando al cine, vio que James estaba habando por teléfono, y lo escuchó a escondidas.

- Nena, sabes que esto es un juego, para pasar el tiempo… mientras estás fuera, en el momento en que vengas se acabó Tawni… en serio… ella solo está buena, tú eres algo más para mí… vale. Tengo colgar, estará a punto de llegar… y yo más. Adiós.

- ¿Con quien hablabas? –Preguntó Tawni saliendo de su escondite para que James la viera - ¿Y que significa que solo soy un juego?

- Oye, esto no es lo que…

-¿Qué? ¿Que no es lo que parece? – Gritó ella – No digas eso, James Conroy. No digas eso porque he oído perfectamente como hablabas con otra chica y le decías que lo nuestro solo era un pasatiempo.

La situación era bastante irónica, porque precisamente para Tawni, su relación con James era un pasatiempo, algo que la distraía de la frustración de no poder ver a Chad en público, pero se enfadó tanto que sin dejarle explicarse ni decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo a su casa, donde su hermana Cloe se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que había pasado y la llevó a comprar un helado de chocolate, ya que eso siempre cura a las chicas.

En cuando a Chad, ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada más, y todo fue igual que siempre. Tawni a veces se quejaba, pero en realidad pensaba que su relación secreta era la más bonita del mundo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí ya empezamos a meter la palabra Sunny de vez en cuando... espero que os guste, y gracias a las personas que me dejaron sus reviews!**

* * *

Pasó un año de citas, besos a escondidas y cenas en casa de Chad, hasta que ocurrió algo que no afectó directamente a su relación, pero la condicionó de alguna manera.

Un día Marshall hizo llamar a su despacho a todos los integrantes de So Random! excepto a Mandy. Al llegar, Tawni se fijó en que en el escritorio había una foto de una chica morena y la cogió para verla de cerca, aunque no sabía quién era. Cuando llegaron Zora, Nico y Grady, Marshall les anunció lo siguiente:

- Chicos, la cadena ha hecho un estudio sobre el programa, y preguntándole a algunos espectadores hemos tomado la decisión de que para mejorarlo deberíamos sustituir a alguno de los integrantes. No sé si se han preguntado por qué no estáis todos aquí.

- Eso quiere decir… - dijo Zora mirando a Marshall.

- Exacto. Mandy grabará su último programa esta noche y se despedirá de nosotros.

-¿Por qué la han elegido a ella? – Pregunto Nico.

- Por que según los espectadores es la menos divertida, y según vosotros, la más difícil con la que trabajar.

Se escucho un murmullo de asentimiento entre los chicos, hasta que Tawni habló:

- Un segundo, Marshall… has dicho que vais a "sustituir" a alguien. Entonces, ¿se va Mandy y viene otra persona?

- Si, hasta ahí quería llegar – le dio la vuelta a la pantalla de su ordenador y les enseño una página web con varios videos cómicos protagonizados por la chica de la foto que había cogido Tawni –. Esta es Sunny y la semana que viene vendrá desde Wisconsin para quedarse con nosotros y ocupar el lugar que deja Mandy y ya que ella se va, la parte derecha de vuestro camerino será ahora de Sunny. ¿No hay problema, no Tawni?

Ella sonrió irónicamente y dijo:

- Si yo me quejaba de Mandy era para que la echarais, no para sustituirla por otra chica.

- Pero…

- No, Marshall, ¿cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que yo soy la única estrella del programa? – Gritó.

Tawni salió del despacho algo enfadada, y al llegar a su camerino se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía en la mano la foto de Sunny, además, ¿qué clase de nombre era ese? Cogió la foto, le dibujo unos cuernos y un bigote y la puso en la diana en la que jugaba a los dardos con Zora.

- ¡No necesitamos a otra chica! ¡Yo soy la divertida y la chica guapa!

En realidad, lo que le molestaba es que Sunny parecía tener su edad y no era muy fea, por lo que había que mantenerla alejada de Chad, para que no se conocieran y evitar un posible flechazo.

Sin embargo, cuando se vieron por la noche, él notó que a ella le pasaba algo, estaba más seria de lo habitual y no hablaba tanto como de costumbre, así que la convenció para que le contara.

Cuando ella acabó, Chad la abrazó y le dijo que no se preocupara por nada, que ella era la mejor del país de la risa, y la rubia más guapa de la cadena. Y viniendo de él, ese era el cumplido más grande que le podía hacer.

Esa noche había una cama de matrimonio en la sala, como parte del attrezzo del sketch, y allí era donde estaban los dos tumbados hablando sobre el futuro de So Random! Pero llegó el momento en que se perdieron en sus besos y acabaron demasiado juntos, y al poco que Tawni susurro un "te quiero" se encendió la chispa que faltaba entre los dos. Allí se quedaron abrazados mucho rato con la puerta entreabierta y las ropas por el suelo, hasta que un fuerte ruido los hizo volver a la realidad.

Con pesar, se vistieron y salieron juntos de la sala, para encontrarse con que Marshall estaba pasando por allí en ese momento.

- ¡Marshall! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Preguntó Tawni alarmada.

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué haces tú aquí a esta hora… con Chad?

- Estábamos… discutiendo, como siempre. Chad se ha enterado de que Mandy se va y ha venido a decirme que ahora a lo mejor nuestro programa mejora algo – improvisó -. Yo le he dicho que el suyo mejorará cuando se vaya él.

Durante un segundo que Marshall no miró, Chad le guiñó un ojo a Tawni y murmuró la palabra "perfecto".

- Ya, bueno – continuó Marshall -. Chad, déjalo un poco. Cada serie tiene su audiencia y si no te gusta la nuestra nadie te obliga a verla – Entonces miró a Tawni y señalando su cuello preguntó -. ¿Qué es eso?

Ella se lo tocó preocupada, y se dio cuenta de que era la marca de un beso de Chad.

- Un bicho – Dijo rápidamente.

- Bueno. Me voy, tengo que acabar de mirar unos papeles sobre la sustitución. Mañana nos vemos.

Al irse, Chad miró a Tawni sonriendo por su capacidad de improvisación y volvió a besarla en el cuello.

- Buen escape. No sabía que pensaras en la marca de Chad Dylan Cooper como si fuera un bicho.

- Déjalo ya, Chad, y vámonos antes de que nos encuentre alguien más.

Se cogieron de la mano y se despidieron antes de salir del estudio.

- ¿Me paso mañana por tu casa? – Preguntó Tawni. Chad vivía con sus padres, pero estos viajaban mucho y por eso tenían más oportunidades de verse fuera del estudio.

- No. Van a hacernos una entrevista los de Tween Weekley y estaremos ocupados todo el día.

- Oh. ¿Y el domingo?

- Cumpleaños de Portlyn. Va a hacer una fiesta, pero evidentemente no será tan buena como la mía dentro de un mes. Ya tengo hechas todas las fotos – Añadió con esa sonrisa suya de "soy el mejor".

Tawni se quedó sin palabras. Había contado con pasar el fin de semana con él, y ahora tendría que buscarse otros planes.

- Vale, entonces el lunes nos vemos.

Salió del edificio decepcionada en dirección a su apartamento, sin decirle adiós a Chad, pero notó como éste tiraba de su brazo y la besaba a la manera de Hollywood. Luego él, sonriendo le guiñó un ojo y se metió en su coche. ¿Cómo podía enfadarse con él si hacía esas cosas?


End file.
